Fifty Shades of What? Turn Your Ordinary Bedroom into a Sexy and Sophi
by MobileStyles
Summary: Move over Grey, there is a new decorator in town? Now, if you've seen the movies, Mr. Grey may not be your cup of tea. But look at his place… Come on, those high-end finishes and luxurious 3000 thread count sheets (just a guess) are to die for. Some of us can't afford to live like the Greys, but hey, we can come close!


Fifty Shades of What? Turn Your Ordinary Bedroom into a Sexy and Sophisticated Boudoir!

Move over Grey, there is a new decorator in town? Now, if you've seen the movies, Mr. Grey may not be your cup of tea. But look at his place… Come on, those high-end finishes and luxurious 3000 thread count sheets (just a guess) are to die for. Some of us can't afford to live like the Greys, but hey, we can come close!

How long have you been staring at those same four walls with no clue what to do with them? Your bedroom should be the most relaxing and inviting place in your home. The colors should speak to your personality. It should be a place where, as soon as you open the door, you feel a sense of relief. Is that the feeling you get right now? No? Okay well, stay tuned because I've got you covered.

Before you pull out the sledgehammer and start knocking down walls, the first thing you should do is think about exactly what you want your bedroom to feel like. Notice I said feel and not look. People are emotional creatures. It is important to create an essence that compliments our personality. And it doesn't have to be so complicated. You can work with the room you have, you just have to be creative. And I have just the tips to get you going.

Don't skimp on Bedding!

Come on people. This is where you sleep! It should be the most comfortable, softest, and most inviting piece of furniture in your bedroom. If you can, go ahead and purchase those 3000 thread count sheets. But if you are "ballin' on a budget," make Groupon your best friend. You can luck up on some good deals for temporarily discounted goods!

2\. Take a tip from Pantone.

Your bedroom should have colors that fit your personality. If you are fun and bold, then go for bold colors. If you are calm and collected, then choose a calming color. You may need some help for this, so I have got you covered. Pick a color scheme! If you haven't heard of Pantone, They. Are. The. Color. Gods! You can find every shade known to man in a Pantone swatch sample book. Luckily for those of us who aren't color pros, we can simply go to the Pantone website and navigate from there. They even have an option for color consulting. I know, Fancy! ()

3\. Try a minimalist approach.

There is nothing worse than a cluttered space. It has the tendency to arouse anxiety in a person. If you are a semi-hoarder and everything holds some kind of significance to you, kind of like me, you have two options. Either you can invest in a storage system that fits seamlessly into your space or you can purge. I know that word may look scary, but trust me you'll feel so much better afterward. You might also want to opt for just a few pieces of artwork (big, small, or in between, it's up to you). Use a maximum of two throw pillows or none at all. If you want to add a little more pizzazz to your space, do so in the form of a couple of small indoor plants or a vase with a few fresh cut flowers.

4\. Faux fur it up!

Calling all animal lovers. You can still use a fur alternative in order to elevate your space. That faux fur look screams sophisticated and sexy, but remember we are employing the minimalist look here, so one piece is enough for your space. To achieve an unforgettable look, you can either use a faux fur blanket, a throw, or an area rug.

5\. Dim lighting sets the mood!

Tranquility is just a flip of the switch away. If you are lucky enough to already have dimmers installed in your room, then you know how crucial they can in setting the right mood for a relaxing evening. If you are fond of candlelight, then this is where you will shine. Grab just a couple of your favorite scents or scentless candles that fit your color scheme and use those instead of a lamp.

Here you have it. These five steps will have you on your way to bedroom "heaven!"

*For more on personal style, visit Mobile Styles


End file.
